


It isn't hard to be harmed.

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Family, Physical Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, possible spoilers to s02 esp s02e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the basement scene with Gerard and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It isn't hard to be harmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Mind that, English isn't my mother tongue so I'm very sorry for all the mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from it. Even if I would like one... or two...  
> Fortunately, beta'd by good-hearted LeeC3.

It's been days since the event with Gerard and Stiles still hasn't spoken. Stiles not speaking for several minutes was weird, several hours was craziness, but several days? There was something seriously wrong. It was freaking everyone out to the point of paranoia.

Sheriff Stilinski had tried everything he could think of already: shouting, begging, silence, chatting him up... Nothing. He had even asked Melissa if maybe she knew some ways getting to him. But the only thing she could come up with was sending Stiles to a doctor, so she recommend the best psychiatrist she knew.

He obviously wasn't willing to send his son to a shrink. Or maybe he was. How long could it last? The sheriff didn't even know the details of what happened. He can see scars on his son's face, thinks to himself that they're probably littering his body as well. Stiles said he was beaten by boys in school, but the Sheriff thought it was a lie. Something else must have happened.

Scott was lacking in ideas. He didn't know why Stiles stopped speaking, what had caused all of this. But what he knew was that Stiles's silence wasn't a result of sickness. He tried what Deaton taught him but it wasn't physical pain that caused Stiless' muteness.

After two days, Scott started to bend over backwards. So he asked Allison for help.

Maybe Allison wasn't Stiles's best friend, but she was his best friend's girlfriend certainly. She wanted to ask Lydia for help but then she thought that it might hurt him even more. She tried to speak with him, play his favorite games with him. Nothing. It only looked like some kind of Stiles's shell. He ate, walked to school and did normal stuff but it wasn't Stiles.

Derek noticed something was wrong as soon as he entered Stiles's room and saw him.

The boy didn't speak at all. That wasn't normal for him. He was sitting at the open computer with the unseeing eyes. When Stiles didn't look at him, he called his name. Derek didn't understand. How could Stiles have stopped talking for several days already? He tried to use his alpha impact on him but when it didn't work he took Stiles gently and put him onto the bed. He laid down next to the boy petting him tenderly.

Then he felt them. Along Stiles's body were bruises and bumps. Redness flashed in the dark room. Derek was furious. He wanted to rip the person who had done this to Stiles apart without giving them any consideration, but Stiles wouldn't speak. It was too late for Derek to find out any other way, so he wouldn't get to know who had done this and punish them.

Straightaway, Derek realized that this was the reason of his silence. Still Derek knew that Stiles's silence wasn't physical, and that even if Stiles was acting like an empty shell of a human being, he was still here.

The next evening Derek gathered all his Betas. Boyd, Erica and Scott came immediately. The Alpha though that maybe the pack support would help. He embraced Stiles. Erica and Boyd cuddled next to them. Scott did too.

They were lying there almost an hour when Derek heard quiet steps near the window and saw Isaac. Without thinking he waved his hand for Isaac to join them, but the boy shook his head. Derek's brows knitted as he quietly growled at Isaac. The boy whined and came to Derek.

“I may know how to help him,” he whispered a bit sheepish.

“What?! When did you figure it out?” Derek asked glowering, “I mean... I'm glad,” he grunted “So what are you waiting for? Let's do this.”

"I'd rather be alone with him." Isaac muttered.

“ Alone?” Derek was clearly reluctant to leave a vulnerable Stiles with anyone, even a packmate.

“Please. Maybe I'll be able to help him. I won't hurt him. You know I love him almost as much as you do.” the boy blushed.

Derek grumbled a bit but in the end he agreed under condition that he'll see them tomorrow morning.

"Hey, come on. Isaac has got a plan and we're leaving.” Boyd, Scott and Erica sluggishly clambered out of the bed and moved toward Derek. He was looking at them thinking that really none of them knew what they were doing.

Once everybody else left, Isaac climbed into the bed, still warmed by his pack's bodies and snuggled his nose into Stiles's neck, breathing deeply. He was petting him slowly and gently whispering him to the ear.

“It's not your fault. You couldn't help all of us. You've done so much for us already. You share all of our problems with us, and you hurt for us. Erica and Boyd weren't hurt permanently, Scott is with Allison, your dad is alive. Derek is holding on, even despite being driven mad not knowing what is going on with you. Gerard is dead so he won't hurt you anymore. And I'm here, with you and I understand. Stiles, I know how it feels..."

During Isaac's speech Stiles's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't hold them back any longer and they streamed down onto his cheeks. The wolf-boy hugged him more.

”It's okay... Everything is alright. Now you're safe."

“I'm... I'm sorry,” Stiles mumbled.

“You don't have to apologize.”

“But I'm sorry. How did you even...”

“Erica and Boyd ,” Isaac answered, “They were scared to tell Derek but they told me.”

Isaac stayed until the morning, telling Stiles stories about pack life in which the human boy couldn't participate. One was funnier then another. But really, how could Stiles have thought otherwise knowing Erica and Derek were in the same room.

When both teenagers were finally falling asleep, Derek showed up at the window. As soon as he saw Stiles smiling and talking he rushed into the room and hugged him. He couldn't stop needing the reassurance. He reveled in the presence of Stiles warm and alive.

“Isaac, I owe you a lot.” Derek spoke.

“It's nothing. I'm glad I could help.”

“I'm sorry. “Stiles said quietly.

“Shut up, idiot!” the Alpha said fondly and then he went into bed with boys and they fell asleep.

Derek knew he would never again be bothered by Stiles's endless chatter. He knew it because he could lose it , maybe forever, and he didn't know how would have gone if not for Isaac...


End file.
